When Angels Deserve to Die
by zeezee42
Summary: [Sequel to WAKE ME UP INSIDE] Someone unexpected is back. Just when Kit thought everything was alright that she understood everything, someone twisted her already twisted life again, and now even she can't stop the evil that is lurking both on earth and o
1. Prologue

When Angels Deserve to Die – Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, all original characters are mine.

---------------

The strong stone wall crumbled, making it seem more weak and vulnerable than it really was, as three giant snakes slithered through it. People were screaming, children were running everywhere, stray youngsters were swept up in the giant snake's mouth. Only three people were standing still.

-----

_In times of grave danger, the earth would need more help than any of its forces could provide._

-----

The woman looked skyward, her face set; her mouth in a straight line. One glance back at her husband was enough to inform him of what she was going to do. A small girl held onto her hand. Black hair surrounded terrified dark green eyes, and her small pale hand was clutched tightly to her mother's hand.

"Kitty, honey, go with Daddy." The woman said weakly, bending down and gently pushing the girl towards her father.

"Mama!" the girl cried in protest, but she was only two, after all, and her parents easily overpowered her decisions, no matter how intelligent they were.

-----

_Forces out of the earth's control were summoned to defend the villages._

-----

The woman looked down and smiled sadly at her daughter. Turning her head skywards, her eyes glazed over, and her necklace emitted a white glow. No one seemed to notice her state, they were all so selfish in their need to preserve their own lives.

-----

_The Takani clan was bonded to them; the unknown forces, regardless of their notice or will of it._

-----

An invisible wind bolted around the woman, lifting her up. To everyone else, it was just another victim of the snake. To the small girl and her father, it was a significant change in their lives, and the lives of their unborn descendants.

-----

_Unknown to them, everyone would know about this, and it would be marked as a significant event in history._

-----

The man covered the small child's eyes, shielding her with his body. Within seconds his shirt was soaked with salty tears of the little one, as she realized what was happening. Deep inside her soul she knew, and she knew that this moment would change everything.

As the woman ascended into the heavens, a bright light erupted, and she was gone, with the giant snakes. The people finally stopped and craned their necks skyward, hoping to catch a glance of this inhuman phenomenon. The man's usually stoic face was teary, and one last word escaped his lips.

_"Haru.."_

---------------

**AN: Yay! The sequel is FINALLY up! I'm still on my vacation, but I'm still going to try to work on it. Enjoy, and thanks for reading. Please leave a review on your way out! -**


	2. Bathtime

When Angels Deserve to Die – Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, all original characters are mine.

---------------

**IMPORTANT:**

**This is the sequel to Wake Me Up Inside. It is required to understand nearly this entire story; this chapter will probably be the only chapter clear if you haven't already read Wake Me Up Inside. Thank you for reading!**

**-darkestrose**

---------------

"Ayame-chan! Where are you?" Kit called as she ran through the hallways of their home.

It was bath time, and eight-year-old Ayame hated baths. She never took baths if she could help it and Itachi and Kit had a hell of a time trying to find her for baths. Itachi was out; otherwise Kit would ask him for help finding Ayame. He seemed good at those things.

He had changed. He had changed even before they were married and before they had Ayame. He had opened up more; it was so sudden when he had told her he loved her. Not that she minded, it was much better; now she could talk to him and he would open up more. There were times when he would close up completely, and she didn't know why, but he would come around afterwards and apologize.

As if on cue, Kit scurried past the door and it opened, revealing Itachi in his black cape with red clouds. She ran up to him.

"Itachi-kun, have you seen – " His kiss cut her off.

He pulled back and offered her a rare smile. "Have I seen…?" he trailed off, prompting her to continue.

Kit returned his smile. "Have you seen Ayame-chan?"

His eyes flashed red once, and then returned to black. "Under our bed."

"Thank you." Kit said, running off in the said direction.

Itachi stared after her, and smiled to himself. It was wierd, opening up like he did. It was so foreign, so different, but he didn't mind. He had to protect himself sometimes, and he closed up and would revert back to his emotionless self.

Kit made him happy. She was everything he wanted, everything he desired, everything he needed. He wasn't good with words, so when she had told her how he felt, he had kissed her and he just blurted it out. It had been wierd, but it worked, and he returned her feelings. Thus, they had married and had a girl, Ayame.

-----

_She turned to the door, and stopped when she felt Itachi's arms circling her waist. She gasped when she felt his lips on her neck and a voice in her ear. "Don't go.."_

"_W-What do you mean...?" Kit said shakily. It was all happening so fast._

"_Why would you leave?"_

"_I don't know.."_

"_Then don't." Itachi said, turning her around. Her wide green eyes met his onyx ones. Emotions swirled around in them, very uncharacteristic for one who was so quiet and closed off._

"_I –" Kit was cut off by Itachi pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, then closed as she realized this was what she really wanted. She smiled into his kiss, and when he pulled back, she whispered the three words she'd long to say without rejection. "I love you."_

-----

Itachi's thoughts were interrupted by a playful scream and a shout of 'Ayame! Get back here!' echoing through the small house. Kit was seen running after Ayame, and they were heading towards him. He sighed. Ayame skidded to a stop, and looked up into the black eyes of her father.

"H-Hi Father.." she sweatdropped. _'Aw.. Shit..'_

Kit grabbed her around the waist while she was preoccupied with her father's commanding stare, and ignored the shriek of 'Let go!' She marched down the hall to the washing room and promptly dropped Ayame into the tub, disregarding her clothes.

"Mom.." Ayame whined.

"Ayame, when I come back, I want to see you dressed, hair clean, and those dirt spots off your arms and legs."

"But mom.."

"Don't 'but mom' me." Kit shook her finger sternly, although her eyes were far from punishing, leaving no threat in her finger waving. "Wash up, and then come for dinner.

Ayame sighed as the door slid shut. She stripped her clothing off, laying her black shorts and white top on the chair beside the wooden tub. There was only one window, its purpose served to let the steam and fresh air in the humid bathroom, and that was only useful five years ago; she was too big to fit through the small window, as it was about the size of both her hands put side-by-side.

Not like she was big, no, she was the exact opposite. Ayame was born small and extremely skinny, it was all she could do just to cover her body with skin. Her ribs still showed, and they grossed most of the students at the academy out, so she didn't have many friends.

That also made being a ninja hard. Unlike other ninjas, who had a natural body figure and muscles, she had a skinny, food-deprived look to her body; although she ate well. However, she had her father's sharinigan, which proved to be useful in battle.

She had never really fought anyone with the intentions of killing them, but she had trained with her parents and at the academy. If she really wanted to become a ninja, she would have to pass at the academy, so she trained at home with her parents, and then went for the tests at the ninja school. Tomorrow was her final exam, and she would get her head protector right away. It would be no problem for her, she knew that, but she was still nervous.

Ayame was a spitting image of her mother; save for her sharinigan eye and her turquoise eyes. She had blue-green eyes, but she had her mothers long black hair, it was pin straight, like her mothers. To keep her hair out of her eyes, she had secured a section of both sides with a gold band to keep it out of her way; the rest hung down to just below her butt.

She sunk into the water, dunking her mass off black hair under the water and grabbing the soap and washcloth. _'I hate baths..'_ Ayame didn't know why she hated baths, she just did. Sighing dramatically again, she proceeded to wash herself clean.

-----

Kit smiled as she excited the washroom, leaving Ayame to the bath. She still wasn't used to this parent thing, even though she was nearly thirty. However, Itachi and herself didn't look a day over twenty, which was odd. Probably because she was an angel; and Itachi went out and did missions for the Akatsuki all the time. She snapped back to reality, smiled and walked down the hall to prepare dinner, smiling to herself.

---------------

**AN: I'm so sorry for the long delay, but I've been planning out the chapters. School starts in three-four days and I dunno when I'm going to get a chance to update. Thanks for reading so far, and please review!**

**UPDATE:**

**-revised small part**

**-changed character description**


	3. You Can't Save Me Now

When Angels Deserve to Die – Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, all original characters are mine.

---------------

_The strong stone wall crumbled, making it seem more weak and vulnerable than it really was, as three giant snakes slithered through it. People were screaming, children were running everywhere, stray youngsters were swept up in the giant snake's mouth. Only three people were standing still._

-----

Kit woke up suddenly, shooting straight up like a bullet. They were happening again. It had been twelve years since the last dream, why again now? But – she noticed she only had the dreams when something was happening – something bad. Her eyes turned sad. Was it too much to ask to just be a normal woman, with a normal husband, and a normal kid, and a normal life? Yes, for her it was. But she often wished she was normal.

She slipped out of bed, careful not to wake Itachi, and slid silently out of the room. She knew she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, and dressed quietly outside the door. Throwing a glance outside the window, she noticed the sun was just about to rise. Kit didn't want to make a big deal about having the dreams; she didn't want to start this whole 'angel' thing again.

Ayame didn't know. Kit's biggest fear was that Ayame would find out and hate her forever. It wasn't that they had a lack of trust or a bad relationship; it wasn't that. Ayame loved fantasy; she loved the idea of angels and demons. That was why Kit was feeling so guilty. Ayame's vivid imagination would often get her in trouble. She would be caught slacking off in class, or she would be caught daydreaming.

Kit walked outside their small house and looked at the small lake that was right outside their house. Itachi and her had built the house when Itachi found out Kit was pregnant and he wanted to stop living at the Akatsuki.

She sat down on the small rock, one of the many that surrounded the small body. Ayame had always loved angels. She had always dreamed of being an angel. Kit had never told her about what she was. Ayame was an angel.

It wasn't because she was a bad mother. No, Kit thought she did pretty well as a mother, without having really known her own. In fact, she still didn't know who her mother was. She had never found her. Kit sighed for what seemed like the millionth time that night, and stared up at the sky. Dawn reached it's slender fingers over the horizon, and Kit got up and headed to the kitchen, fully intent on starting breakfast.

-----

Ayame bolted up in her bed, black hair flailing around her. That dream.. It had been so real, so lifelike. She closed her eyes and drew in a greedy breath of air. Her breathing was still ragged and she got up to get a glass of water.

Her bare feet padded silently on the wooden floor. She was careful not to wake her mother or father. Ayame slipped past their room. The bathroom was the next door after their room. She slipped into the large room and grabbed the cup, greedily drinking the water. She stopped suddenly. It was a wierd feeling that overcame her, it wasn't déjà vu, but something similar, like she was reliving someone's memories.

She shook her head. A vision.. It was of a small pond, surrounded by two baby trees, and various types of large trees. Her eyes widened. It was that place again. Again? She had never seen that place in her life. It was beautiful. The sky was blue, endless and wild. Birds flew in the sky, seeming to blend in. It looked so real, so lifelike. Almost like..

She put her hand on the mirror. Then there was blackness.

-----

Kit stopped suddenly in the kitchen. Something was wrong. She tossed her knife carelessly onto the counter and dashed out of the room, her slippered feet pounding on the floor. Her eyes narrowed. The bathroom. It was coming from the bathroom. She ran faster and arrived at the door. Kit gasped.

A giant black hole was in the middle of the mirror, and it was proceeding to draw everything in around it. Kit looked outside the bathroom, and screamed, hoping Itachi would hear her. Two minutes past, and she started to lose her grip. Then he appeared.

A pale hand grasped onto her own, and she looked up to meet blood-red eyes. She smiled, and he pulled her out of the room, causing them to fly backwards from the force of his pull. Itachi's back slammed into the wall, and he winced. Kit looked up and gasped.

"Itachi-kun! I'm so sorry." She looked towards where the black hole had disappeared. "What.. was that..?"

He didn't say anything for a second, just held onto her. She welcomed it, still shaking from what just happened. A sigh escaped his lips. "She's gone."

"Who's gone..?" No sooner had the words left her lips, she felt it too. The loss of chakra. Ayame.. "Ayame-chan?"

"…"

She looked up at him, and for the second time in their time together, she saw sadness in his eyes. A sadness that could only be matched by her own. "We have to find her."

He stood up, pulling her firmly against his chest. Tears welled up in her eyes. "No.."

"..No?"

"Kit, she's.. gone.."

---------------

AN: kya jaganshi asked me in the review how old Itachi was. I hinted at it, but you would have had to do math (yes, I know I'm evil) but I'll post the ages here for you. The numbers in brackets were their ages in Wake Me Up Inside.

**Itachi – 29 (17)**

**Kit – 27 (15)**

**Ayame – 12 (not born yet)**

**Hope that helps – thanks to kya jaganshi for pointing that out. OoUU**

**Also – hates me, so the italics and bold might not come out as they were supposed to.. U**

**Thanks to all who reviewed, and thanks for reading! -**


	4. You Don't Feel Me Here Anymore

When Angels Deserve to Die – Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, all original characters are mine.

---------------

You've gone away...

You don't feel me here.. anymore..

-"Broken" by Seether featuring Amy Lee

---------------

The bushes rustled next to the forgotten child, who lay sleeping on the ground. Black hair lay in masses around her, and pale hands lay across her side, resting in the short grass. The bushes rustled again before a boy stepped out.

He was tall, with short black hair, two chunks of hair left down in front of his ears. Cold brown eyes surveyed the scene. Twin swords were strapped across his back and a kunai pouch was bound around his left thigh.

A green jacket covered his white shirt, and black shorts donned his legs. Curious, he bent down and looked at the girl. Her eyes opened. Blue-green eyes met brown. She blinked and sat up. "Who are you...?"

"You first."

"I asked first. Let me guess.. Your name is.. Jin."

"No, it's Kyo."

She smiled, and his eyes widened as he realized his mistake. "Clever. So what's your name, little girl?"

She glared. "Ayame, and why are you calling me a little girl? You don't look too much older."

"Stand up."

She complied, and when she stood she realized what he meant and glared at him, reciting a smirk. He was nearly a foot taller than she was. Of course, she was already small by means of her being all skin and bones. She frowned and looked down.

"Where are you headed?" he asked suddenly.

"Why?"

He groaned. "Just tell me."

"Where are you from?"

"..." He didn't answer and looked at the ground. ".. Tell me where you're from first!"

"I don't know.." she said.

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"I don't know! I was sucked into a mirror and appeared here!"

He raised an eyebrow. "And you expect me to believe this why?"

She gave a huge sigh. "I don't expect you to believe that. That's what happened, it's your choice if you want to believe it or not."

"Fine."

"You believe me?"

"I guess.."

Ayame smiled. "Where do you live?"

"..I, um, don't."

"You don't?"

"I don't have a home."

Ayame looked down. "Sorry for asking."

"But I do know where there is a place to sleep and where to get food."

Ayame perked up. "Food?"

His eyes scanned her body. "You look as if you haven't eaten in days."

She looked down, and replied, more quietly, "I always look like this."

Kyo's eyes widened. "Oh.. I mean, I'm – "

"It's fine."

"Come with me. I know where you can get food." He paused. "Are you able to run? I mean, after you came out of the mirror and all."

"I'm fine." She said, still looking at the ground.

Ayame closed her eyes and turned her head away from him. _'Why is it.. Why do I have to look like this?'_ She exhaled. _'I won't be able to marry, and no one will find me attractive since I probably can't have kids.'_ Ayame squeezed her eyes shut, determined not to cry in front of Kyo. _'I just wish..'_

"Let's go." She said, turning her face back up.

If he could see that she was about to cry, he gave no indication. "Alright. It's this way."

-----

"Itachi-kun, you mean she's.." Kit stopped, not wanting to utter the word, afraid that it might really be true. "..dead?"

"I'm sorry, kobito." Itachi replied, his face going blank again.

Kit turned around in his arms. Her normally cheery dark green eyes were brimmed with tears. "How.. did this happen?"

"I don't know. It's.. strange, how her energy was here full force, and now it's.. just.. gone.."

Kit rested her back against Itachi's chest, and she felt his warm breath on her neck, and then soft lips silently caressing it. She bowed her head, and let the tears fall. Itachi just held her; that was all he could do, although even he couldn't stop the lone tear rolling down his cheek. For once, he couldn't do anything. Ayame was gone, and he felt.. Empty.

-----

AN: Yeh, I hate it when people use Japanese in their story. But, Kit-chan doesn't really sound right, so Itachi's little name for Kit will be kobito, which means lover/darling in Japanese.

EDIT

Sorry for the re-post, something screwed up and the rest of the AN didn't get posted..?


	5. Precious

When Angels Deserve to Die – Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters, all original characters are mine.

---------------

We were strangers, starting out on a journey

Never dreaming what we'd have to go through

Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing

At the beginning with you.

"At the Beginning", by Donna Lewis and Richard Marx

---------------

The first rays of sunlight filtered into the room, illuminating two figures on the bed in the corner. It was cute, one might say, the way Kit's face was pressed into Itachi's neck, her left hand resting on his hairless chest. The way Itachi's hand clasped hers, even in the depths of slumber. The way his black hair caressed her face and hers returned the embrace.

All too soon it ended. Kit's bloodshot dark green eyes flew open. She closed them and groaned, waking her husband up in the process. He offered her a crooked smile, something he only dared show her, and she returned it. Kissing her on the forehead, he stood and began to dress. Kit got up and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Morning."

"Morning." He replied.

He whipped around suddenly, and, catching her off balance, she began to fall. Just before her bottom could touch the ground, he grabbed her around the waist, and tossed her up in the air. She shrieked with laughter, and for a moment she was fifteen again. He caught her, his arms going under her knees and back, cradling her. She smiled up at him and he kissed her.

For a moment the world stopped. For them, anyway. Kit brought her left hand up to cup his cheek and deepened the kiss, allowing him to slip his tongue past her lips. He broke the kiss entirely too quickly for her liking, and she had to steal another kiss before he set her down.

It was moments like these she would do anything for. In the morning, it was usually up right away, make breakfast and Itachi and Ayame would go on their ways. Ayame had been old enough to find her way to the academy then, and Itachi went off for missions. At the end of the day Kit had finished training and cleaning, Itachi would come home, kiss her, and they would have dinner, Ayame would go to bed, and Kit and Itachi would follow soon after.

Kit smiled and walked into the washroom, slipping off her small nightgown and turning on the taps, setting it to 'hot'. She stepped in, actually loving the feel of the burning water on her sleep-drugged skin. She had always been able to take heat more than others had.

Soon she was done. She turned off the taps, immediately missing the warmth, and stepped out. Kit wrapped a big towel around her body. Walking into the bedroom, she wordlessly dressed in a blue shirt and dark blue skirt, and returned the towel to her proper place.

Kit padded down the wooden floor in her bare feet, tossing her jet-black hair over her shoulder, and then suddenly stopped. It was Ayame's room. The paintings of endless seas and skies running alongside each other covered the walls, the bed lay made, fresh and clean, the room was spotless.

She stepped in, and a shock ran through her as she realized someone was sitting on the rocking chair in the corner. The figure was blue-white, and translucent, and she recognized it immediately.

"N-Naoru?"

----------

AN: Oh god, that took so damn long. I just got back from vacation and went through my old fanfiction, and found this chapter. I added the last two lines (starting from the star) so I would have some sort of lead to the next chapter. I know it's short, cliched, and pointless, but an least it's an update, right? .;;

**Please review? 3**


End file.
